The braking device for a hybrid vehicle includes a friction brake device which generates friction braking force at the vehicle wheel based on the hydraulic pressure of the wheel cylinder, a regeneration bake device which is formed to be able to generate a regeneration braking force at the vehicle wheel and a control portion which controls the friction braking force and the regeneration braking force through the cooperative control of the friction brake device and the regeneration brake device. The control portion executes switching control which switches the braking force from the regeneration braking force to the friction braking force when the vehicle speed drops during braking operation. This type of the braking device for a vehicle is shown in for example, a Japanese Patent Document JP2010-179840 A.